Maybe clubs are not so bad
by Heartless demon wolf
Summary: Simon now twenty one years old wants to escape the animal created bar that he had been...forced to come to, but when Eleanor needs someone to reach out to comfort her, will Simon be willing to hold her paw? With a little help from Theodore...it's possible.


**This is dedicated to Chipmunks are my THANG and RatedRForRandom and all of the other fans who (like myself) enjoy Simon/Eleanor pairing with a hint of Alvin/Jeanette and Theodore/Brittany of course, hope you enjoy it. R & R. And this is a one-shot. Also I do not own "Love in this club" by Usher feat. Young Jeezy.**

* * *

><p>A male blue hoodie wearing chipmunk with blue eyes was sitting on a small wooden stump sighed loudly as he folded his arms across his chest looking at all the animals dancing, drinking and with a look of disgust in Simon's opion, having their lips locked to one another, as Theodore and Brittany were doing as of now. Of course, the two being twenty one years old were allowed to do so.<p>

Ignoring his red wine that was near him, Simon merely scoffed at the music in animal form which was "Tick toc" by Kesha being sung by a male owl with gray feathers and blue eyes and was doing a horrible job in anyone's opion, but no one had the heart to tell him.

Simon glanced over to where Alvin and Jeanette were across from the bar counter, a small beer in Alvin's paw and a glass of grape wine in Jeanette's right paw as the two flirted with one another.

Simon could tell that Alvin was getting drunk watching him put his left paw on Jeanette's right arm as she chuckled then leaned in for a kiss forcing Simon to turn away.

As much as he was happy that Theodore and Brittany were head over tails for one another he could not help but feel slightly cheated that Jeanette had chosen to be with Alvin, who in turn had his heart broken by Eleanor for saying that she had fallen for another animal but would not say who, leading Alvin to get angry enough to almost hit Eleanor which caused Theodore to appear almost out of thin air and punch Alvin stright in the jaw with his left paw curled into a fist, screaming and swearing at Alvin so loud that it took all four chipmunks plus Dave to calm and hold the sweet but very strong chipmunk down from going all out on his older brother.

With a roll of his eyes, Simon grabbed the glass of wine in his right paw and took a sip, wincing as the alcohol slid down his throat. He really did not want to be in an animal bar, there only being two where the six chipmunks lived and Dave had told them to have a night to themselves and frankly get out of his house on a Saturday night, the six out of high school but not able to find jobs nor go to collage for lack of money and being so small.

With a sudden look around the club that was sheltered by trees and given light by fireflies along with a wrapped up leaf to make a microphone to sing loudly out to the drunken animals, Simon wondered just where Eleanor had gone to, knowing that the six had arrived together and would hopefully leave together, although he had a feeling that at the way both Alvin and Theodore who had a glass of scotch in his left paw with Brittany having a can of beer, her third to be exact in her own paws that they would leave a bit...early.

Suddenly he felt two paws wrap around his clothed waist as he softly gapsed then looked over his shoulder to see Eleanor with a a sexy grin on her face and half a glass of red wine in her right paw as her tail waved back and forth happily.

"I found ...*hic*...you. Simon, I'm sorry that I'm acting this way, seriously but I was just upsat with the way that Alvin almost treated me two weeks ago. I wanted to thank you for talking to me when I was depressed, it means alot to *hic* me" she spoke when obvious slurring in her voice, she was slightly tipsy but not hammered as many other animals in the club were becoming.

Simon smiled sadly, not wanting to remember that awful day as he turned around to face Eleanor and hugged her causing her to sway and almost spill her drink as she chuckled.

"Anytime Ellie" Simon answered with a grin as Eleanor with an honest smile slowly ran her paw through Simon's excess fur on top of his head as she sighed then paused and cocked her head to the right hearing the beat to a song that made her body sway in excitment.

The song which Eleanor was hearing was called "Love in this club" by Usher featuring Young Jeezy and made her want to dance and sing. With sorrow though, she was not a male and could not sing the song with the leaf microphone on the large wood stump in the center of the bar.

Knowing that Eleanor was a BIG fan of Usher, Simon decided to make her night and with a little help he could get someone to the perform the hip-hop verse in the song.

Shaking his head even though he was used to singing in front of a crowd, Simon stood up from his seat and allowed Eleanor to sit as he walked towards the stage and grabbed Theodore who was walking from the restroom as Simon whispered into his younger brother's ear that he wanted to cheer his best friend up making Theodore only nod once without a word as Theodore would do anything for his best friend who was like a sister to him.

The two reached the stage and grabbed two leaf microphones as Simon took a deep breath then started to sing the intro to the song. Simon singing Usher's verse and the course as Theodore performed Young Jeezy's verse.

**I gotta do it for the ladies.**  
><strong>And I gotta keep it hood.<strong>  
><strong>Where we at Polo aye<strong>

**I see you Ryan**  
><strong>You Keith you was right<strong>  
><strong>We just getting it started.<strong>  
><strong>Yeah man.<strong>

**You say you're searching for somebody that will take you out and do you right.**  
><strong>Well, come here baby and let daddy show you what it feels like.<strong>  
><strong>You know all you gotta do is tell me what you're sipping on.<strong>  
><strong>And I promise that I'm gonna keep it coming all night long.<strong>

**Looking in your eyes,**  
><strong>While you're on the other side,<strong>  
><strong>(And I think that shorty I gotta thing for you)<strong>  
><strong>You're doing it on purpose, wind it and work it.<strong>  
><strong>I can tell by the way that you're looking at me, girl.<strong>

**I wanna make love in this club.**  
><strong>In this club<strong>  
><strong>In this club<strong>  
><strong>In this club<strong>  
><strong>I wanna make love in this club.<strong>  
><strong>In this club<strong>  
><strong>In this club<strong>  
><strong>In this club<strong>

**Listen, if you got some friends rolling with you than baby that's cool.**  
><strong>You can leave them with my niggas, let them know that I got you.<strong>  
><strong>If you didn't know, you're the only thing that's on my mind.<strong>  
><strong>'cause the way I'm staring at you got me wanting to give it to you all night.<strong>

**Looking in your eyes,**  
><strong>While you're on the other side,<strong>  
><strong>(I can't take it no more baby I'm coming for you)<strong>  
><strong>You're doing it on purpose, wind it and work it.<strong>  
><strong>If we close our eyes it could just be me and you<strong>

The entire bar cheered as Theodore rapped the beat with perfection, Brittany screaming the loudest as Simon smiled seeing that Theodore loved hip-hop music and the verse he was performing.

**I'm what you want, I'm what you need.**  
><strong>He got to trap, I'll set you free,<strong>  
><strong>Sexually, mentally, physically, emotionally,<strong>  
><strong>I'll be like your medicine, you'll take every dose of me.<strong>  
><strong>It's going down on isle 3, I'll bag you like some groceries.<strong>  
><strong>And every time you think about it, you're gonna want some more of me.<strong>  
><strong>About to hit the club make a movie yeah rated R.<strong>  
><strong>Pull up like a Trap Star. That's if you had...<strong>  
><strong>Have you ever made love to a thug in the club with his sights on, 87 jeans and a fresh pair of Nike's on.<strong>  
><strong>On the couch, on the table, on the bar, on the floor.<strong>  
><strong>You can meet me in the bathroom, you know I'm trained to go.<strong>

Simon sung the very last verse with all his heart before smiling at Eleanor who had her eyes widen in awe and a hint of lust.

**Might as well give me a kiss, if we keep touching like this**  
><strong>I know you're scared, baby, they don't know what we're doing.<strong>  
><strong>Let's both get undressed right here, keep it up girl, and, I swear.<strong>  
><strong>I'm gonna give it to you non-stop.<strong>  
><strong>And I don't care, who's watching.<strong>

**_[Chorus till fade]_**

As the two chipmunks got off the stage, politly trying to push away the crowd of now screaming animals who wanted to perform with them, Brittany ran to her mate and jumped into his arms kissing him with such passion and slight drunkness that Simon had to turn away.

Feeling a tap on his left shoulder, Simon looked and saw Eleanor who had tears in her eyes as she smiled then taking Simon's paws in her own, kissed his lips softly as she spoke.

"Looks like you have found love in this club, Mr. Seville" before they blushed and paw in paw, walked back to their seats to try to be around their family.

Simon had a feeling that maybe...just maybe, clubs were not as bad as he made them seem.


End file.
